


Longing

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, leico - Freeform, lico - Freeform, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Longing

-  
he paced, waiting.  
waiting for someone.  
a boy.   
leo.  
-  
nico tried to talk.  
he tried to eat.  
nothing.  
-  
jason tried to help.  
so did hazel. frank. percy.  
but he needed the only person who wasn't there.  
-  
two weeks passed.  
three. four. five.  
nothin from the mechanic he had loved for so long.  
-  
a golden shimmer shattered through the clouds.  
a dragon.  
nico was waiting for that dragon with a certain boy riding it.  
-  
there was a girl.  
she held tightly to his waist.  
nico's ecstatic smile turned quickly.  
-  
her name was calypso.  
leo had fallen for someone else nico decided.  
except that he looked at nico with longing.  
the same longing nico had had all those weeks he was gone.  
-  
leo snuck into nico's cabin.  
they kissed. they cried.  
but nico still wondered why leo had left him.  
with no sign.  
-  
the longing was gone.   
they had each other.  
and that was all they needed.


End file.
